Computing devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, body-mountable or wearable computers, and other types of devices are increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life. Generally, a computing device can be configured to display or otherwise provide information to a user and to facilitate user interaction with the provided information and the computing device.
The present disclosure generally relates to systems, methods, program instructions, etc., for controlling a computing device to provide information to a user and to facilitate user interaction with the provided information and the computing device while the user is engaged in different activities.